The Fate of Boromir of Gondor
by Mugetsu Mikado
Summary: What runs through Faramir's mind as he sees the Horn of Gondor, and his dead brother.


/I was listening to a track from the Patriot - The Parish Church Aflame, and I was looking at some pics from the extended version.and I was like wee! Hard times! So I wrote this little shortness./  
  
A murmur of my name did not help to divert my attention from an object that floated in the calm river. My boots were planted firmly at its bank as I narrowed my eyes hoping to make out the distant object that came closer and closer.  
  
"Captain Faramir!"  
  
I spun around, giving my attention to the soldier.  
  
"There's something emerging from behind the trees! What is it?"  
  
I returned my eyes to gaze at the peaceful water. Another object, resembling a small vessel of the elves, floated from among a small strand of trees that had clouded my sight beyond them. "Arm yourselves, men!" I ordered. My curiosity was straining me, but I would not enable it to let down our guards.  
  
The first object that had caught my eyes was coming slowly into view. It was ivory with different colors in intricate patterns I could not discern from the distance between us. My men stood tense, waiting patiently, watching the boat. But my eyes did not waver from the thing that kept drawing in closer.  
  
It floated from a whole and separated into two pieces, and if it had not been held together by the cords around it, it would have fallen apart. Then, suddenly, it caught at my heart. It resembled the Horn of Gondor! But it couldn't be! My brother could not have come this far so soon, could he? Or what if.? No.  
  
It came closer.but it was too slow. I had to know. I darted out, wading into the shallow bed of the water, dread clutching at my chest with every weighted step I took. I then saw it clearly.  
  
The Horn of Gondor.  
  
I instantly grabbed it and clutched on to it like a stubborn person who refuses to die.  
  
"What ill fate is this?!" I cried. My men stood affixed, watching me, but making no movement until I gave the order. "What ill fate is this that the Horn of Gondor reaches here, fouled and broken?!" I whispered solemnly to myself. "What of Boromir? What of my brother?"  
  
The horn had captured my heart so forcefully, I forgot about the boat. It pushed into me, nearly knocking me over. After bracing myself, my heart filled with dread.my breathing stopped.my chest pounding.and time and space seemed to stop and dissolve around me.  
  
I turned around in an action that seemed to take forever, but it still wasn't delayed enough to stop me from what I was to see. And then I knew.  
  
His hair was still considerably neat, yet wisps of it blew onto his face in the water's breeze. His face was pale, so pale and so cold. His lips were blue. His face and body lifeless, his hands met together at his chest. He looked so peaceful, so content. But I wasn't! My brother! My. Beautiful. Dead. Brother.  
  
Gone.  
  
.The fate of Boromir of Gondor.  
  
I embraced the broken horn with all of my might, tears streaming down my dirty face. Tears I had been fighting for years. The boat gave me no time to say goodbye to Boromir. It floated by me as I stood stunned, not wanting to accept what I had just seen. Farther and farther away it went, away from me. Taking the one thing I had ever truly loved away from me. Far from me.  
  
I brought the horn to my face, sobbing as I felt the cool, wet, ivory against my burning face. I was enraged. Furious. Furious and afraid. The world was cold, and it had never favored me, this I knew. My father couldn't even love me! But my brother.  
  
"Damnit! Why?!"  
  
The next thing I knew I was on the bank again, sobbing fretfully as a few men tended to fresh wounds and bruises of their own and as others tried to comfort me without getting too close. I must have struggled against them. They must have tried to take away the horn.  
  
I looked down at it, feeling overwhelmed by sorrow and self-pity. Don't leave me, Boromir. But I knew there could be no denial. I felt the part of him that was inside me die that day. Gone. 


End file.
